Genderfluid Asahi's Daily Life
by Ajalea
Summary: Short drabbles telling the life of a genderfluid!Asahi, his boyfriend Noya and the rest of the team :D (not sure how explicit this will be, but I will change it when that times comes )
1. Shopping with the bae

**A few notes before reading this fic:  
** **\- I don't know how many chapters there are gonna be  
\- Asahi accepts he/him and they/them pronouns, but won't correct it when being addressed as she/her (which isn't very often anyway)  
\- Asahi in dresses/skirts _will_ be a regular thing  
\- Other characters will be wearing skirts/dresses too**

 **Have fun reading~**

* * *

"Come on, Asahi-san, are you done changing yet?" Noya's impatient voice came from behind the curtains.

"I am… but is this really alright?" Asahi asked in return.

"Of course it is." Noya's eternal positivity made Asahi smile and he pushed the curtains aside.

"Asahi-san." Noya's eyes widened. "It looks great on you!" If his eyes were able to sparkle more than they already did, they would.

Asahi looked doubtful. "You don't really mean that."

"Yes I do. Daichi-san and Suga-san should see this too." Noya smiled. He wanted to grab his phone, but Asahi stopped him.

"No wait, I'm sure it looks weird." He looked down at what he was wearing. "It definitely feels weird."

"Maybe you just have to get used to it?" Noya suggested.

"Maybe…" Asahi wasn't entirely convinced yet.

Noya checked their surroundings. It wasn't a busy time in the shop and they were currently the only ones in the dressing area. No one was looking at what Noya and Asahi were doing.

"Turn around." Noya said decidedly.

"What?"

Noya rolled slightly with his eyes. "Turn around." He repeated. "You have to look at yourself in the mirror."

"I'm not sure I want to." Asahi had trouble finishing his sentence as Noya turned him around and he was looking at himself.

Noya was standing proudly next to his boyfriend. All four eyes were looking at the skirt Asahi was wearing.

It was just a plain skirt, 'nothing special' as Asahi had said when they picked it, and it had been the only one in Asahi's size.

Asahi frowned at it, not noticing Noya digging the phone out of his pocket. His camera made a snapping sound though and Asahi looked up.

"Nishinoya!" He cried.

"Asahi-san." Noya returned, patting the other soothingly on his back. "I'm sure they're gonna like it."

Surely, soon after Noya had sent the photo, the phone buzzed.

"See? I told you they would like it." Noya grinned as he showed Asahi his phone.

Asahi saw the picture in a whatsapp conversation and beneath it a message from Suga saying that Asahi looked awesome with a wink emoji. Even Daichi hadn't commented something to stress Asahi out. He'd given him a 'look great!' followed by a thumbs up. Only then Asahi realized he was looking at his own phone. Noya had used it to take a picture with it and send it to the third years' whatsapp group, conveniently named 'Crowldies' (Noya's idea).

Asahi was processing everything when even Kiyoko sent a reaction. 'We should go shopping together sometime, it'd be fun ^^'

Noya looked at that message with wide eyes. "Do you think I could come?"

Asahi, knowing that Noya already knew the answer to that question, ignored it. "Did you tell them to say that to me? Even Daichi is nice about it."

Noya sighed. Asahi's insecurity knew no boundaries. He grabbed his face with both hands and brought their faces closer to each other. "Asahi-san, you are the prettiest, most beautiful person I know and if someone wasn't watching us right now, I'd kiss you."

Asahi looked up from Noya's intense gaze and indeed, there was the saleswoman who'd been behind the counter when they came in and she was staring at them. Asahi immediately jumped back, ready to either sink into the ground or become invisible.

"Can I… help you with something?" She asked uncertain, her gaze drifting off to Asahi's skirt before returning it to his face.

"No, we're good." Noya answered, frowning at her look.

"Okay." She nodded. "Let me know when you need anything." She disappeared, leaving the two alone again.

"Why didn't you warn me she was there?" Asahi tried to control his breathing after that scare.

Noya shrugged. "Wouldn't have made much of a difference."

"It would have! I could have gone back in the fitting room or something."

"But you should be proud to be so good looking in this skirt! Besides, the plan still is to have you walk around in a skirt in public. You were the one to suggest that." Noya took a few steps to get closer to Asahi and whispered. "Don't tell Ryuu I said this, but I think a skirt looks better on you than Kiyoko-san." He blushed while saying it.

Asahi reacted surprised. Noya usually didn't say anything that could downgrade Shimizu even a little bit. "Thank you." He smiled.

Noya smiled back brightly. "I'm gonna buy it for you."

"You what?!" Asahi didn't quite believe his ears.

"I am going to buy it for you." Noya repeated, slower this time. "See it as a birthday present."

"But it's July!"

"I can't remember if I gave you a present for you last birthday, so this will do."

"Then what about the –"

"Nope, can't remember." Noya interrupted Asahi forcefully.

Asahi, who understood he shouldn't talk about it anymore, didn't mention the (mostly volleyball) magazines he'd received from Noya.

"Get changed, so I can pay for it." Noya pushed Asahi back into the fitting room. "I have more plans for you."

Asahi quietly did as he was told, not entirely sure if he wanted to know what else Noya had in mind for him.

Noya paid for the skirt (that turned out to be quite expensive) and pulled Asahi already to the next shop before he could notice the strange look the lady behind the counter gave them.

* * *

 **So, how was the first chapter? If you have any opinions (good or bad), don't be afraid to tell them! I promise I'm not gonna bite ;)**

 **Thank you for reading 3**


	2. A nice talk with the captain

**Did I already tell you these weren't going to be written in a specific order? No, I guess not ^^' Well, if it isn't very obvious when a chapter takes place, I guess that doesn't really matter? (I'm no good with chronological stuff that's ongoing too OTL)**

* * *

Anyway! Daichi may be a little OOC here, but even he can be kind to Asahi sometimes xD The poor giant teddy bear needs it.

Asahi tried looking out of the window, but it was too far away for him to see much.

"Yo, what are you looking at?" Daichi appeared from the hallway.

Asahi looked up. "Nothing really, I was just thinking about something."

"Oh?" Daichi raised an eyebrow. "Wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

Asahi frowned. "Not if you're gonna insult me right after."

That made Daichi laugh. "I promise I won't, okay?" He said apologetically, looking at Asahi. "Wait for me after practice, then we can talk."

Asahi had no choice but to agree. It was probably for the best to talk about it to someone anyway and what was a better idea than to talk to the captain?

School ended with no further problems and so did training. Ukai announced that they would have the weekend off as he had a cousin who would be marrying. The whole team congratulated him and wished his cousin all the best.

After practice, Asahi obediently waited for Daichi to lock up the building.

"Come with me." Daichi motioned. "My house is nearby and my parents won't be home for a few more hours. It'll give us some time to talk."

Asahi silently followed, leaving the school grounds with his friend.

"So what's it that's been bothering you?" Daichi asked right off the bat, only a few bites into dinner.

Asahi softly laughed. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about at the beginning?"

The kindness in Daichi's voice put Asahi a little off. He had no reason to distrust his captain, so he started telling. "I… I haven't been feeling like myself lately, like there's someone else living inside my body controlling it."

Daichi frowned. "Why didn't you say something about this before? Have we been making you uncomfortable after you came back to the team? Is it the team's fault?"

Asahi was unsure which question to answer first. "It's not because you of you guys, really! I love the team and honestly, I have no idea how I survived that month without volleyball."

"That's good to hear." Daichi smiled. "Does Nishinoya knows yet?"

Asahi's eyes widened. "What?"

"Noya. Did you talk to him about it?" Daichi asked, his eyebrows raised.

Asahi looked away. "No, he doesn't. I wanted to figure out what was wrong before I said anything about it."

"But you are talking to me right now. Are you okay with that?"

"Your kindness scares me, who are you and what did you do to Daichi?" Asahi jokingly tried to avoid replying.

Daichi gently punched Asahi's arm with a soft laugh. "Don't worry, you glass-hearted giant, if something happens, I have the perfect spot for you in the garden next to my last victim."

Asahi's smile disappeared. "Well that proves you're the real one, but please don't do that."

Daichi laughed. "I won't, I won't." He looked at the clock. "I hope you did tell your mom you'd eat dinner here."

Slowly, Asahi grabbed his phone to check. He nodded, much to Daichi's relief. "I did tell her. She says hi."

He put his phone away and concentrated on his dinner again.

Daichi observed him from the other side of the table. "You know, I'm actually really surprised that stuff still works on you. Shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

The frown on Asahi's face was pointed at his dinner. "Maybe…"

Daichi laughed again. "Rest assured though, it's not my intention at the moment to scare you away. Or anytime when you wanna talk."

Asahi's face softened. "Yeah I know. Thank you."

"No problem." Being finished, Daichi set his plate aside. "When you're done, shall we go upstairs?"

Asahi nodded, quickly eating the rest of the food he had left. Daichi didn't have to wait very long and together they washed their plates and went up the stairs. Asahi knew where Daichi's room was, but let him lead anyway. Some of the occasions Asahi had been there was for study sessions with the team (or just the third years).

Daichi made himself comfortable on his desk chair and motioned Asahi to sit on his bed.

He sat down, intentionally ignoring the look Daichi gave him. The look was an invitation to speak and Asahi wasn't sure he was ready to do so yet. Unfortunately for him, Daichi showed a strong will of not opening his mouth first.

After the three minute mark, Asahi sighed. "You really want me to talk about it, don't you?"

"I do."

"I don't know what to tell you now though." His huge body seemed to shrink the more Daichi stared at him.

Daichi's words were kinder than that look. "Well, you told me you haven't been feeling like yourself lately and you haven't told Nishinoya yet. That was a quick summary of what you've told me already, so how about we go back to the start?"

Asahi played with his hands, his eyes focused on them instead of Daichi. "I guess it's always kinda been there? It usually worked when I tried to ignore it, but since last year that isn't so easy anymore."

Daichi, in full counselor mode now, kept asking questions, instead of letting Asahi hesitate over his words on his own. "Was there something that made it worse?

"There was, but…" Asahi stopped.

"But what?"

"But I feel so uncomfortable thinking about it that I even didn't tell Nishinoya."

Daichi nodded, letting Asahi know that he was listening and urged him to continue.

"I always thought it was because of that grow spurt I had a few years ago, that I just wasn't very comfortable in my own body and that it had changed so much I couldn't recognize myself anymore. And then the school festival came along."

The last line was more of a whisper, but Daichi heard it anyway. "School festival?" He repeated. Daichi clearly remembered it.

The volleyball team was dismissed for the week to prepare for the festival. Tanaka and Noya were participating in a haunted classroom (and were extremely excited about it too), while he and Suga were doing something with games. Asahi had the bad luck to be in the class that wanted to do a reversed maid café. The girls were wearing a butler uniform and the guys were wearing maid dresses. The class representative had a dress specifically made for Asahi, since he couldn't fit in all the dresses they had. The whole team had been happy to pay him a visit and Asahi had felt so awkward that he had disappeared ten minutes after the team had arrived.

"Tell me what happened at the school festival." It was more a request than a demand, though it felt forceful, even to Daichi.

Asahi didn't meet Daichi's eyes. "I'm sure you remember what my class had prepared that days and what they made me wear…" He trailed off and for Daichi, he had said enough.

"Of course, I think Nishinoya even managed to snap a picture of you."

Now Asahi did look up, his eyes wide in shock.

Daichi quickly added. "He wouldn't show it to anyone for some reason though, so we all agreed that it wasn't true what he claimed." He thought for a moment. "Though that was before we knew about you and Nishinoya."

Asahi tried to ignore the wink Daichi pointed in his direction.

"Was that what triggered it? That dress?" Daichi asked just to be sure.

A nod.

Daichi waited for Asahi to speak again, but when he didn't, Daichi roller his chair a little closer. Asahi looked like he wanted to disappear completely and the tears almost streaming down his face said enough. "Okay, let's take a break here. You want something to drink?" Daichi asked.

Asahi quietly responded he would like some water and Daichi left him alone for a moment to calm down. He deliberately took a little longer than he had to and returned with their drinks and a small snack.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Asahi obviously wasn't completely okay, but Daichi decided it was better to leave it at that. His eyes were still somewhat red, though he looked calmer than before Daichi left.

"You know what I think you should do?"

Asahi shook his head.

"Google. Use Google and tell Nishinoya, I don't care in which order. And then, after you've figured stuff out, come back to me and we'll talk about stuff we might need to do for you."

Asahi's eyes started to water again, the glass in his hands shaking slightly.

Daichi, not capable of dealing with an upset Asahi, put on his captain face. "Asahi, do that research and meet with Nishinoya this weekend. I don't want something that's been bothering you so much that you're crying to have a negative effect on the team."

Asahi nodded, slowly. "Okay." He whispered, maybe glad someone forced him to do something about this.

Daichi smiled, the serious look immediately gone. "Great! Good thing we sorted that out."

Asahi smiled back weakly. "Thank you for helping me out, Daichi." The gratefulness was audible in his words. "If you weren't so scary most of the time you'd make a good counselor."

"Shut up or you'll make me blush." Daichi said in a deadpan voice.

Asahi's smile widened by the tiniest bit as he saw the smile creep up to Daichi's eyes. "I mean it though, thank you."

"You're a friend, teammate and our precious ace. There's no way you're gonna let yourself be replaced by Hinata solely because of your feelings. I won't allow it as captain of the team."

"I don't know if I should be grateful for that." Asahi averted his eyes.

"You should be grateful. That being said, I think I've given you enough food for thought for today. I'm not saying you should leave, but I don't want you to get home too late and make your mom worried or something."

"You have other plans." Asahi concluded.

Daichi scratched the back of his head. "It's not like I'm in a hurry to get you out or anything, but yeah, I had something planned for tonight."

"Then I'll shall take my leave. I've already taken up too much of your time."

Daichi wanted to protest, but Asahi already stood. Quicker than was really necessary he put on his shoes and coat and was ready to leave.

Daichi let him be, his mind already partially somewhere else.

On the doorstep, Asahi turned around. I'll let you know when I've talked to Nishinoya."

"Much appreciated, yes."

They said their goodbyes and Asahi took a few steps until he had reached the gate. He waited a few seconds and looked back at Daichi. "Say hi to Suga for me." He grinned, waving goodbye one last time.

Daichi didn't have time to answer as Asahi took off in what looked like a sprint and he didn't stop until he was far away from the Sawamura residence. Only until he was sitting in the train he had the courage to message Noya to ask if they could meet up the next day.

* * *

 **Was this chapter better than the first one? Worse maybe? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this~ I promise I'm not gonna bite ;)**

 **Thank you for reading 3**

 **This fic is also on Tumblr! Look for 'genderfluidasahi' on Tumblr and I think you can find me right away~ Go and see for yourself ;)**


	3. Internet is such a cool invention

**Sooooo, I'm actually updating this pretty soon again :D I've already started the 4th chapter and I have enough ideas to let there be at least 10 chapters (I hope!), meaning I'm not stopping for now~**

* * *

Noya looked at him the same was Daichi had. He expected an explanation for why he was called over to Asahi's house first thing in the morning. He deserved one too and Asahi was too afraid to give one.

"Asahi-san." Noya disrupted his thoughts. "How long have you known me?"

"Two years." Asahi replied immediately.

"Right, and in those two years, have I ever laughed at you?"

Asahi frowned. "Countless times."

Noya shook his head. "No, that was laughing _with_ you, not _at_ you. There's a difference."

"But you still laughed."

"Alright, I'll rephrase what I said. Have I ever laughed at anything you were very serious about?"

Asahi had to think about that. "No…" He hesitated.

"Then I won't laugh now either, so please spill your beans so I don't have to leave your house tonight being none the wiser."

Asahi swallowed his worries, assuring himself that he could definitely trust Noya with this and his mental image of Daichi helped with that. And he told him. He told Noya everything he told Daichi (with Noya confirming he indeed had a photo of Asahi in a maid dress), about not feeling like himself, that he always had thought it was because of his height and that that apparently wasn't it.

Noya kept quiet the whole time (which was a first) while Asahi reluctantly told him of his conversation with Daichi. While telling, Asahi relived nearly every moment he had spent wearing that dress and therefore didn't add anything to what he'd told the captain.

Noya stared at him, deep in thoughts, his eyes unfocused. "So…" He started. "Are you a girl?" He looked confused.

Asahi was sure he was wearing almost the same expression. "No. I don't know. Can I? I mean, sometimes?"

"I dunno, man, I've never had a problem like this." Noya shrugged. "You said sometimes, right? Does that mean it's not always like that?"

Asahi nodded. "Sometimes I'm very conflicted about it and sometimes it feels like there's nothing wrong with me. Usually it's a combination of both." He looked away. "Sorry for bothering you with this."

Noya frowned, offended by those words. "Like you could ever bother me with something like this!"

Asahi flinched slightly because of the volume of Noya's words. "I didn't know what to say or what to do, so how could I tell people?"

"You told Daichi-san and now me and as far as I can see, you're still alive. I see no problems."

Asahi wanted to say something, but he searched for words he couldn't find. Instead, he asked something. "So now what?"

Noya didn't have to think about that. "We're gonna google to find out more about it. Maybe it has a name, or is it more common then we think." The last thing Noya said sounded a bit like a miracle: "What if you're not the only one who has this problem?"

The thought of being so hated by the heavens that it made him confused about something on his own without any recourses to find out more about it terrified Asahi. Noya's words seemed to have an impact on him.

Without asking for permission, Noya grabbed Asahi's laptop and turned it on. Asahi didn't have any problems with it anyway, so he let Noya do his thing.

He got the laptop handed over by Noya after the start-up.

"You type it in. What you told me, only much, much shorter." Noya commanded.

Asahi did as he was told, maybe even happy to do so. Apart from the scary part, this was also kind of exciting. Quietly, he typed a few keywords of his story in the search bar and hit enter.

Noya sat down next to him to look along at the results.

"I don't know which link to click though."

"Me neither, so we'll look at all of them." Noya's hand pushed Asahi's away and his index finger rushed over the touch pas to open the first link. Noya stopped when he saw it wasn't related to their search at all, so he quickly skipped it and went for the first result that would probably be related to what they were searching for. It looked decent enough to be of any help.

Asahi read the short paragraph, that was explaining a definition. . He read it a second time and only after the fourth one, Asahi started to process what exactly he was reading.

"Wow." He whispered under his breath, unconsciously and barely audible.

"Is that a good 'wow'?" Noya's eyes switched frantically between Asahi and the laptop screen.

Asahi nodded. "Somehow it's precisely what I was trying to say."

"That's great then, isn't it?" Noya cheered. Only then he read what was on the screen. "Genderfluid, huh… Never heard of it." He looked at Asahi. "Do you wanna look at some other pages to see if there are more things that you could use?"

Instead of his initial search, Asahi now looked up more information about the word 'genderfluid'. The word was new to him, but its meaning was already strangely familiar. This time he got more links he could use.

"Asahi-san." Noya interrupted his thoughts the same way for the second time that day. "Can you open this link for me? It looks interesting."

Asahi opened the page and revealed the story of an Irish news reporter who had come out as genderfluid only a few days earlier.

Noya read the article with him, curious about what it said. "That's awesome." He breathed when he was finished. "It's so cool he did that!" He said happily just before his smile disappeared.

Asahi noticed. "What's wrong?" He asked, worried and not sure he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"If that guy isn't always a guy, is it alright to say 'he'?"

Noya had a good point, Asahi realized, and he didn't know how to answer. "I'm not sure…" He looked at his screen thoughtfully. "Maybe it'd be a good idea to google that too. While we're at it."

Noya agreed with him and Asahi opened a new tab to start a new search, this time for 'pronoun rules'.

"This site says pronouns vary per person. They decide for themselves what they want to be used for them." Asahi summarized the page.

"Then what do you want?" Noya's stare looked right through Asahi, as if he could see the answer already.

"What, me? I thought we were still talking about that news reporter."

"We were, yes. Good use of past tense there. Now I'm asking what _you_ want."

Asahi failed to meet Noya's gaze.

It was as if Noya could read Asahi's mind for a moment. He looked away and shrugged. "It's not like you have to decide right now anyway. No one's pushing you to do anything."

"Maybe that's the problem." Asahi muttered softly.

Apparently so soft, Noya didn't hear it. Or he ignored it and went on. "And what about your name? You feel like changing it?"

All those sudden decisions overwhelmed Asahi. "I don't know! Probably not though…"

"Even when…" Noya searched for the appropriate words. "Even when you're more a girl than a guy?" Asahi didn't answer, so Noya continued.

"I could change pronouns for you if you want, you'd only have to say which one or which ones you want me to use, so I can do that."

"What would you do?" Asahi asked in return.

Noya shrugged. "Dunno. I'd do whatever felt right and maybe also ask people to do the same." He looked at Asahi. "You really don't know, do you?"

In response, Asahi shook his head.

They both stayed silent a few moments, Noya thinking about a possible solution and Asahi thinking about what exactly he wanted.

He opened his mouth to say something to Noya, but hesitated.

Noya waited patiently, knowing Asahi well enough to know he would talk eventually, even without a push from someone else. Sometimes he needed to take his time and Noya could give him that.

"Can we… Can we try it out?" Asahi suggested carefully. "The pronoun thing?"

"Sure. What's your plan?" Noya nodded.

"To try everything out, step by step, I think." Asahi sounded uncertain.

Noya nodded again. "You need to set a few rules for me though."

Asahi frowned. "Like what?"

Noya crossed his arms over his chest. "Which pronouns do you want me to use? When? Only when we're together or can I use them to other people too? Do you want other people involved? How do I know what to use if you wanna try multiple pronouns?"

Asahi, completely overwhelmed by all those questions, panicked. "I… uhm… I –"

Noya sighed, cutting Asahi off. "Think about that, and let me know when you know or something like that. Like I said, it isn't something you can decide just like that." Noya scratched the back of his head. "Or haven't I said that yet? I don't quite remember…"

Wiping his face with one hand, Asahi leaned back, so his back could rest against the wall. "I think you did? Who knows." He smiled and not before long, Asahi was laughing.

Noya gave him a confused look before breaking a smile himself. "Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Have you ever had a problem for a while that you can't solve no matter what and suddenly you're presented with a solution? And then you feel so relieved and feel and it feels like you could take over the world if you wanted? Because that's exactly what I'm feeling right now. Damn, I feel like I'm gonna cry."

Asahi looked at Noya's now very concerned face. "It's a positive thing, I swear!" He tried to reassure him.

Noya let out a breath. "That's good." He stood up from his position on the ground to sit next to Asahi. "So now that we got that sorted out for the time being, what are your plans for today?" He asked. Noya leaned into Asahi's shoulder, making himself comfortable.

Asahi put his arm around Noya, pulling him even closer. "I think mom wants to watch a movie with me that's on TV tonight, but aside from that, I don't think so."

Noya didn't bother to look up and instead grabbed the arm that was lying over his chest and closed his eyes. "Then is it okay if we stay like this for a while? My parents were out last night, but my sister was sick, so I barely slept."

Asahi wanted to comment on Noya's dedication to coming here, until he saw the bags under Noya's eyes. They were more obvious from above and Asahi felt guilty for not noticing it earlier.

"Stay as long as you like, I'm not going anywhere." Asahi assured him and he, too, closed his eyes.

Noya didn't have to know, but Asahi might also have had a long night, though because of different reasons. Tired, relaxed and comfy, it didn't take long for the two to fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Are y'all still with me? :o Damn, I'm so excited for this fic that I'm actually really scared that I'm fucking it up massively OTL Well, even if I am, I'd like to know, so when you've finished reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts about this fic/chapter and please let me know!**

 **And if you're curious about the links, the first one is the Urban Dictionary and the second one is about a story that really happened! I stumbled upon it by accident and it made me really happy :D Google it for more info ;)**

 **PS Writing at uni goes so much faster than at home it's unbelievable! D: But don't worry, I'll make sure my homework is finished ;)**

 **Thank you for reading :3**


	4. The urge of cleaning your room

**Sorry for the wait! I've had a busy month, but right now, I'm planning to write more until New Year, so hopefully you'll see some more updates until then ;)**

 **For now, enjoy the read~**

* * *

Noya and Asahi didn't get the chance to talk in the week after that. Training was tiring and both were busy with studying.

Asahi had trouble focusing on his schoolwork, his mind often wandering to the conversation they had together.

The first few days, he stayed away from everything related to the genderfluid subject, like he was trying to forget it happened.

On the contrary though, Asahi wanted to find out more about it, but he was a little scared to look it up. He knew the subject would bite or anything, but finding out stuff about yourself was scary, even in general.

About a week after their 'talk', Asahi was quietly reading a text about English literature. He should have read it earlier, he knew that, only a certain something had come in between.

Asahi stared at the text without actually reading the words. He was tired, had been lacking sleep for days and his mind was elsewhere.

Noya popped up in his mind, as he had really popped up after training, and he asked if there were any updates. Like that morning, Asahi shook his head in response. No, he hadn't thought about it yet and yes, he was going to soon.

It was a promise Asahi thought he could break. What was 'soon' anyway? A few days? A week? A month? At moment like this, Asahi wished Noya was with him, or at least his decisiveness.

Sighing to himself, Asahi's eyes refocused. They fell on a word Asahi hadn't noticed before. Not exactly registering what it said, he started at the beginning of the sentence. Finally, with some concentration, Asahi managed to read it.

' _That being said, we cannot assume this is accurate information, as the author of the book, according to reliable sources, had no interest in the female body. Multiple sources, including family members, believed that his weekly meetings with friends were not actual meetings. Although this claim has never been proven to be true, the majority of the people believe it is and that he even confessed it in one of his last books._ '

Asahi rubbed his tired eyes. Great, now it was following him to school too. Getting the message, he closed his book and started up his laptop.

Very slowly, he managed to open multiple tabs, one for Google, one for Wikipedia and he remembered Urban Dictionary to be helpful too. Asahi's power of persuasion normally already was low, and now it took him the longest time to convince himself to search.

First up was Urban Dictionary. Searching for genderfluid wasn't the problem, he and Noya had done it before, looking at the definitions was.

Asahi felt like cleaning his room instead of doing this. Despite that, he continued.

He already knew the first definition, so he scrolled down to read the others one by one. For the moment, skipped the suggested links as he planned to get back to those later.

Some definitions felt slightly off, and with some others Asahi didn't know what to do. There were a few words he didn't know, one of them was present in the redirection section and so he clicked on it. He figured what agender had to mean, but it was nice that the internet proved him to be right. A small victory.

From agender Asahi went to genderqueer and after reading the extensive explanation of pansexuals*, he opened a link that said 'asexual'.

It seemed obvious to Asahi that the (first) 'a' stood for the exact same thing as in agender. He felt like laughing uncontrollably. It was funny how the world worked sometimes.

In a burst of excitement, Asahi sent Noya a message to ask if he knew the word.

The answer came fast and was short. _No but tell me_.

And Asahi did. Or rather than explaining it himself, he took a few photos of his screen and sent it to Noya instead.

Noya, who was still online, received them right away. He liveblogged while reading everything. Asahi wanted to respond to some of them, but decided to wait until Noya was finished. Luckily, he had the right mind to type out everything. Noya's way of texting varied by day and today was a good one.

 _Hey, I didn't know you weren't interested in sex, how come you never told me?_

 _I don't know what those 'boston marriages' are, but as long as those women were happy it doesn't matter, right?_

 _This one says men and women, but last week we learned that there are more genders, are those included as well?_

 _Are you sex repulsed?_

 _How far can we go?_

 _Or don't you know?_

 _What's aromantic?_

 _Are you aromantic?_

The questions stopped and Asahi shrugged about most of them. He typed simple answers.

 _We never talked about it, I guess, I think so, I don't know, I don't know, not falling in love, don't think so_

Noya, who couldn't work with Asahi's lesser excited response, seemed to have taken over his excitement. He asked to meet up the next day after their training.

Asahi agreed and promised to look further for things like that were of any value to him.

Noya corrected him, saying that it was important to _them_.

Asahi, like the intelligent person he was, smiled softly until he realized Noya couldn't see that. To show his appreciation, he sent the kiss emoji with a small heart, one of the emoji's he didn't use regularly.

Noya quickly returned the favor and announced that he was going to sleep.

Asahi checked the time and saw it was already quite late. Saying goodnight to Noya, he bookmarked the asexual page and shut down his laptop. The rest of his research could wait until tomorrow.

The happy feeling he got from recent developments (and Noya!) made him fall asleep quickly.

* * *

*the page for pansexuality is a different one.

 **Have I already told you that I'm bad with regular updates? Well I am. Sorry about that.**

 **If you like this small fic, feel free to comment on it or leave kudos :D I also have a tumblr page for this, which is genderfluidasahi.**

 **Thank you for reading and until next time~**


	5. The ace is ace

**Yoo~ here's another update :D a small thing: the chapters from now on will be more episodic (I think). I have some more ideas left to type out, but if you have any suggestions, feel free to mention them to me one way or another :3**

 **For now, please enjoy ^^**

* * *

Morning came quickly and on his way to school, just before he was supposed to meet up with Daichi and Suga, Asahi was attacked by a shadow.

"I'm happy for you." The shadow said in Noya's voice.

Asahi's heart started beating again, after a near heart attack, now that he knew it was Noya and not some stranger that wanted to kill him.

"Hi to you too." His voice was still a little shaky.

They remained like that for a moment, Asahi trying not to move as Noya clung to him tightly, his arms wrapped one of Asahi's shoulders and his neck and his legs clinging to Asahi's hips. As Asahi took his first step towards the other two third years who were waiting for him, Noya spoke.

"They've already gone to school. Told them I'd pick you up, so they could go on without you."

Asahi frowned, but didn't say anything about it. He started walking again, not wanting to be late for school. He had to walk near the end of the next street until Noya finally let go of him.

To exaggerate how hard it had been for him, Asahi bent his back backwards and stretched.

Instead of being offended (Noya knew Asahi could easily manage his weight) he ogled the petite line of skin appearing between Asahi's jacket and pants.

"I see someone got up too late to dress properly, huh?"

Asahi quickly stopped mid-stretch and tucked his shirt in his pants. A blush crept up. It was true that he had almost overslept, but he had hoped to have concealed that completely. Apparently not.

Noya gestured to walk next to him and in silence, they arrived at school. During their walk, Noya yawned multiple times and Asahi couldn't help but join.

Noya noticed Tanaka somewhere in the large crowd of students. Like magic, his face, previously only looking tired, beamed, a bright smile appearing on his face. He yelled and Tanaka responded in the same action.

It made Asahi smile. As Noya walked off after a quick 'see you later!', Asahi caught himself smiling about the character Noya had showed towards him and towards Tanaka. It wasn't that special, Noya wasn't always so energetic, but it still felt nice.

But he couldn't say he was sad to see Noya go. One confrontation less today.

Together with Suga and Daichi, who were waiting for him near the entrance of the school building, he walked to an English literature test he had barely studied for.

With much effort, Asahi dragged himself to the clubroom. From the moment he was reminded he had a test to make, his energy levels had dropped to nearly zero. The rest of the day had been a huge blur, until the last drop of sweat was cleaned off the floor.

Noya hadn't spoken with him since that morning and Asahi was kind of grateful for that. It meant he had times during breaks to look up more information, which he had neglected the night before.

He looked up more about asexuality, learned about even more definitions and a part of the ace spectrum. Asahi felt good for not breaking his promise to Noya and was certain he wouldn't disappoint him for one reason or another.

While they were changing back into their school uniforms, Noya ran off to somewhere, chasing Tanaka.

Asahi, who didn't know whether to wait for Noya to come back or go home, did what he thought was the right thing. He asked Daichi for the key, promising that he'd be the one to open the clubroom and gym the next morning.

Luckily it didn't take long for the two to return. Tanaka had a muddy spot on his face and Noya had a few leaves in his hair.

Asahi made sure not to question their appearances.

Tanaka left Asahi and Noya alone after he had finished changing. Not wanting to lose to Tanaka, but already having lost, Noya hurried too.

While closing up, Asahi suggested to grab a bite somewhere and Noya's stomach agreed loudly.

The place they picked out had one of the best burgers according to Noya. To prove his claim, Noya ordered three burgers, claiming that he was so hungry he could eat them all.

Asahi was somewhat more moderate and ordered two.

It was busy in the restaurant and Asahi didn't feel like talking about himself with that. Noya seemed to understand as he happily chatted about something stupid he and Tanaka had done last weekend.

Asahi listened, eventually not paying attention anymore to his surroundings. They sat there for quite some time, chatting about unimportant things, casually waiting until it would get quieter around them.

When that finally happened, Asahi let Noya decide when to start talking.

Noya had not even swallowed his last bite yet (three burgers!) or he opened his mouth to talk.

"So asexual, huh?" He chewed. "Wanna talk about it?"

Asahi had expected the question, but shrugged anyway. "What is there to talk about? It sounds pretty straightforward."

Noya tilted his head. "I dunno, is there?"

Asahi shrugged again. He made a mental note to stop doing that all the time. "It's weird." He said with a tiny smile.

Noya's smile was bigger than his. "Do you accept it?"

"Accept?"

"Do you accept the fact that you maybe, probably or surely are asexual?" Noya elaborated.

Asahi thought about it, Noya patiently waited. His staring eyes felt like laser beams, but Asahi managed to ignore it.

"Surely, I think." He concluded.

"You think? Didn't you get a revelation last night, with angels singing and everything?"

Asahi grinned. "I didn't hear you last night so nope, no singing angels."

Noya burst out laughing. He had been surprised by Asahi's comment and now a waitress was watching them with a worried look on her face.

Asahi shifted in his seat uncomfortably, yet he couldn't stop smiling too. It was always fun to make Noya laugh. He waited until Noya was finished and wiped a few stray tears from his cheeks.

"Oh my god, Asahi-san, I can't believe you sometimes!" The laugh wasn't completely gone from his voice yet.

"Thank you." Asahi bowed his head slightly.

Noya breathed out loudly. "So our ace is ace. What a coincidence."

Asahi, hearing the word he had only learned about a few hours earlier, nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Noya nodded too. "Sounds awesome."

Asahi's smile died down completely. "No it's not. It's weird."

"Why would it be weird?" Noya frowned.

"It's different." Asahi looked away. "I'm different."

Noya stood abruptly from his seat and dropped himself next to Asahi on the seat.

"Asahi-san." Noya said while grabbing the bearded face.

Asahi refused to look Noya in the eye.

"Asahi-san, you're not weird at all. You're not the only one, remember?"

Asahi's eyes carefully moved closer to Noya's.

"And even if you were the only one or wouldn't have found out about all of this at all, that's not a reason to be weird. And it wouldn't make me like you less, that's for sure." Noya smiled, in an attempt to cheer up Asahi.

Finally, Asahi dared to look into the big honest eyes that Noya showed close to his face. He didn't hold it for too long and quickly looked away again. "I'm not… you can't know if you'd still like me then."

Noya brought their faces even closer. "I've liked you up till now, so what's the difference?"

Asahi had no way to respond to that. Instead, he simply let Noya hold his face for a few more seconds, who voluntarily let go and let himself fall against Asahi's arm.

Without his piercing gaze, Asahi felt more relaxed and had less trouble to formulate the right words. "You're not… angry, are you?" He sounded careful.

Noya shook his head, Asahi could feel it. "There's no reason for me to be angry. Quite the opposite actually, I'm happy that you know more about yourself than you did a week ago." Noya looked up. "Is that weird?"

Asahi shrugged with his free shoulder. He knew that Noya would deny it if he said yes to it, so he remained silent.

Noya snuggled a little closer, embracing Asahi's arm with both of his arms. "Aah, you're warm. If we're gonna sit here for much longer I think I'm gonna fall asleep." Just as he closed his eyes, Asahi moved. It made Noya almost fall in Asahi's lap.

"Why are we moving? I was so comfy." Noya pouted.

Asahi smiled. "I don't know about you, but I prefer a bed to lie on." He pushed Noya away, forcing him to stand, and followed swiftly. He took a moment to say something and Noya waited patiently.

"What I mean is, that you can stay at my place. But only if you want!" Asahi added quickly.

Noya grinned. "If I didn't know you any better I'd think you were already backing out."

Asahi opened his mouth to say something, but Noya continued.

"Of course I'm coming with you. If I ever refuse it's because I've died or something."

They both laughed, both knowing how true that was and they left the restaurant.

"I'm guessing your mom isn't home?" Noya asked when they were almost halfway. He had just texted his own parents and was now holding Asahi's hand.

"Yeah she's out. The whole weekend actually. Grandpa is sick and he needed someone to take care of him."

Noya made a noise of acknowledgement.

They walked in silence another part of the way.

"Cuddling is fine though?" Noya asked suddenly, his hand squeezing Asahi's.

Asahi returned the squeeze. "Definitely. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I dunno, maybe you didn't like that either."

"We've done that before, remember?"

"Of course I do! But that doesn't mean you couldn't hate it."

Asahi laughed. "Don't worry, I like it. Really like it actually." He let go of Noya's hand to ruffle his hair.

Noya send an offended glare in his direction, while trying to protect his spikes.

Asahi stopped, acting like he was scared.

Noya dropped his hands, his hair safe from the danger that was called Asahi.

"Come on." Asahi reached out a hand. "I have snacks too."

Noya, who heard the magic word, was unable to refuse the offer. He took Asahi's hand, looking forward to spending some quality time with his ace ace.

* * *

If you like this small fic, feel free to comment on it or leave kudos :D I also have a tumblr page for this, which is genderfluidasahi.

See you next time~


End file.
